onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ann
| occupation = Singer, Guest Announcer (Former) | epithet = | birth = January 1st | jva = Saori Hayami (Live Attraction) Rino Sashihara (Movie) | Funi eva = Macy Anne Johnson | dfname = Bijo Bijo no Mi | dfename = Viso-Viso Fruit | dfmeaning = Vision | dftype = Paramecia }} Ann is a character who appeared in the third One Piece Live Attraction in Tokyo Tower as well as in the movie One Piece: Stampede. She is a diva. Appearance Ann is a young woman with very curly light green hair which is mostly partitioned into two sections and purple eyes (light brown in One Piece live attraction artwork), and had freckles on her face. She wears a frilly white top with green sleeves that exposes her midriff, and has a necktie whose design is based off of Tokyo Tower. She wears a large skirt with green and white stripes that has a large amount of black frills lining the bottom, and wears green tights as well as green heels. She wears two bows, both of which are orange on the right side and have yellow and green stripes on the left. One bow is on the top of her head, while the other is on the back of her skirt. Gallery Personality Ann is a kind but ditzy girl. She quickly made friends with the Straw Hat Pirates, and she also is thoughtful enough to have asked Luffy if he wanted to see Ace again. However, she often forgets that she has created illusions when she interacts with them. She has a bright, spunky personality and puts a lot of spirit into her announcing during the Pirates Expo. She is not shy about her bias, actively cheering for Luffy and his crew. She is also somewhat of a diva in personality, getting frustrated at her co-announcer Donald Moderate for cutting off her sentences and stealing his microphone to goad her ego. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Ann ate the Bijo Bijo no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to create illusory images. History One Piece Live Attraction 3 Ann met the Straw Hat Pirates, except for Robin, Franky, and Brook, on an island, and she became friends with them. However, she was then captured by Buggy and Puggy and was forced to create several illusions of people the Straw Hats knew, putting them against the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats were captured, but they managed to defeat Buggy and Puggy and free Ann. Ann thanked them and offered to show Luffy an illusion of Ace, but Luffy declined. One Piece: Stampede When Donald Moderate began moderating the Pirates Expo and the main event, a hunt for Roger's treasure, he introduced Ann to the crowd as a guest announcer and explained her Devil Fruit abilities. Ann demonstrated her powers by creating a projection resembling Dragon Number Thirteen and exclaimed her excitement for the treasure hunt. The pair moderated, with Ann enthusiastically supporting the Straw Hat Pirates, but they became terrified when they realized that Douglas Bullet was present. They continued to moderate the battle until they learned of the Marines' Buster Call, at which point they fled. Later, Ann was taken aboard the Revolutionary Army's ship and given a coat by Koala to keep her warm. As the Marines launched their second Buster Call and began clashing with the Worst Generation pirate crews, Sabo instructed Ann to create a projection of Ace. Sabo and Ace's projection launched joint Fire Fists, creating a path for Luffy and the other Super Rookies to escape the Marines safely. Ann and the Revolutionary Army parted ways when she boarded the Takoyaki 8 with Hatchan, Camie, and Pappag. Trivia *Ann's color scheme is based off the Japanese band GReeeeN, who are friends with Oda and wrote Ann's song for the Live Attraction. *Ann shares her birthday with Portgas D. Ace, who was going to be called Ann if he was born a girl. References Site Navigation ca:Ann ru:Энн (Живая Достопримечательность) fr:Ann pl:Ann it:Ann Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Musicians Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Live Attraction Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Movie 14 Characters